1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for determining energy transfer between units within the same building. More particularly, the present invention relates to automated energy transfer calculation and compensation.
2. Related Art
Apartment and office building structures are often constructed with multiple floors such that units are stacked vertically within the structure. Insulation is placed between the floors and on exterior walls to limit sound and heat transfer. During summer months, air conditioners are used to cool the units within the structures. During winter months, heaters are used to heat the units within the structures.